Field Trip Stories
by Dyn Adr
Summary: [ Kumpulan fic drabble seputar kejadian saat field trip ] Chapter 1: PC (personal chat) / Ino langsung mengambil handphone ber-casing Star Wars itu dari pangkuan Sakura. Ia mulai menjelajah isi handphone Sakura. Mulai dari App store—yang benar-benar gak penting—sampai Snapchat, semua dibuka. Hingga sampailah kepada aplikasi terakhir yang belum Ino buka. LINE.
**Field Trip Stories**

 **.**

 **All Naruto character (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), bahasa semi non baku(?), etc. **Don' Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: PC (Personal Chat)**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa siswa mengucapkan 'bye' dari jendela kaca bus kepada wali mereka seiring dengan bus yang mulai berjalan. Sakura menahan tawa, melihat beberapa orangtua murid yang tersenyum kelewat lebar dan melambaikan tangan mereka dengan semangat.

Sakura melirik Ino yang mulai membongkar tasnya. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari makanan yang kecil," ucap Ino sambil mengeluarkan Chaca berukuran kecil.

"Ino, bus baru aja berangkat dan perjalanan kita masih panjang. Kalau nanti kamu lapar dan makananmu sudah habis, gimana? Lebih baik kamu makan itu nanti aja." Sakura mengambil _earseat_ yang berada di saku celana trainingnya dan memasangkannya ke _handphone_.

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Sakura, bus baru aja berangkat dan perjalanan kita masih panjang," Ino meniru ucapan Sakura. "kalau nanti kamu bosan atau ingin menghubungi orangtuamu tetapi baterai handphone-mu habis, gimana?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku membawa _Power bank_."

"Nah, begitu pula denganku. Nanti kita juga dibagikan makanan, 'kan?" Ino menyeringai.

"Serah ae _,_ lah. Kamu mah, bandel banget dibilangin." Sakura mulai memilih lagu yang akan didengarnya dan meletakkan _handphone_ dipangkuannya.

Ino menoel dagu Sakura. "Yah ... ngambek."

"Nih, mau gak?" Ino meyodorkan chaca-nya—menawarkan kepada Sakura—yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sakura. Ino mendekat. "Eh, mau dengerin lagunya juga." Sakura melepas satu sisi _headseat_ dan memberinya kepada Ino.

"Eh ... Lee kenapa diam aja? Nahan boker ya?"

Semua murid dan guru yang berada di dalam bus tertawa lepas, mendengar lelucon dari Sang ketua kelas, Naruto. Bahkan yang dijadikan bahan lawakan pun ikut tertawa. Begitu pula Ino dan Sakura yang masing-masing hanya memakai satu sisi _headseat_ di telinganya—membuat mereka masih bisa mendengar suara lain.

"Ahahah, woy _please_ lah. Bus baru jalan, loh. Tapi kalian udah melawak gak jelas ... aduh ahahaha...," Ino yang tak kuasa menahan tawa berkata tak jelas sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan lelah. "Udah kali, No. Kamu gak berhenti tertawa dari tadi. Mending simpan ketawanya untuk lawakan yang lebih lucu aja. Serius, itu krik-krik garing gimana gitu," ucap Sakura.

"Garing tapi tadi ketawa juga 'kan?" Sasuke yang menempati kursi paling belakang—yang berjumlah lima—bersama ke-empat temannya menimpali perkataan Sakura.

"YANG BELAKANG NYAMBUNG AJA." Teriak Sakura berkode.

Semua melihat ke belakang. Sasuke pun turut melihat ke belakangnya yang merupakan kaca bus. "BELAKANG MANA YA?" Sasuke balas berkode.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Bodo ah," gumamnya.

"Cieee, deket yah, sama Sasuke." Goda Ino.

Sakura mendelik. "Ih, apaan sih."

"Minjam _handphone_ , ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sang empunya, Ino langsung mengambil _handphone_ ber- _casing_ Star Wars itu dari pangkuan Sakura dan Sakura sendiri tak masalah dengan itu. Ia pun mulai menjelajah isi _handphone_ Sakura. Mulai dari _App store_ —yang benar-benar gak penting—sampai Snapchat, semua dibuka. Hingga sampailah kepada aplikasi terakhir yang belum Ino buka. Yang Ino yakin, juga menyimpan banyak rahasia—selain galeri.

LINE.

Dalam hati Ino tertawa nista, tak sabar mengecek satu-persatu _list chat_ Sakura. Apakah sahabatnya ini sudah punya gebetan yang lagi deket atau belum? Di urutan pertama ada _official account_ bertema tebak gambar. Ino melewatkan itu dan melihat selanjutnya. Di bawah _official account_ itu ada Uzumaki Karin. Wah, tumben banget. Setahu Ino, Karin dengan Sakura itu tidak begitu dekat. Jari Ino bergerak cepat saat me- _scroll up chat_ Sakura dengan Karin. Ya, tidak terlalu panjang.

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

Eh, besok siap-siap ya * _wink emoticon_ *

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hah? Maksudnya _field trip_ besok? Kalo emang itu, aku udah siap-siap kok. Btw, kita sekelompok, 'kan?

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

Bukan. Bukan _field trip_ , wkwk. Iya, kita sekelompok.

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Lah, jadi apa?

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

Ada deh ... Liat aja besok, ahaha.

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Seriuuuus. Apaan sih.

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

Udah, pokoknya kamu siap-siap aja. Buat jaga-jaga kalo emang doi nekat, wkwk.

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ih, tega banget * _cry emoticon_ * doi nekat, apalagi itu.

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Karin**

Iya lah, harus tega. Mana ada enggak. Udah ya, bye. (jangan dibalas)

 **.**

Ino mengerutkan keningnya membaca percakapan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti maksudnya—dan ia yakin, Sakura juga tidak mengerti, apa maksud dari ucapan Karin. Ino mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil Pocky dari tasnya. Nama selanjutnya yang tertera adalah 'Tukang modus' dengan emot pistol yang mengarah ke nama itu. Mata Ino terbelalak, mendadak senyum tak jelas terpatri di wajahnya. Batinnya pun tertawa nista lebih keras.

Rencananya sih, Ino mau ngebaca chat mereka dulu, baru liat _home Line_ -nya 'tukang modus'. Tapi rasa penasaran yang semakin membeludak, membuat Ino langsung mengecek _home Line_ si 'tukang modus' ini tadi, guna melihat nama asli Si 'Tukang modus' ini. Dan nama yang tertera membuat Ino menganga selebar-lebarnya. UCHIHA SASUKE, bro. Hidung Ino kembang-kempis, tak sabar membaca chat Sakura dengan si 'tukang modus' yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Jempol Ino terasa pegal, saat terlalu banyak me- _scroll up_ _chat_ -nya. Panjang banget, emang. Serius, Ino benar-benar gak menyangka, kalau Sasuke dan Sakura itu ternyata dekat. Karena, di kelas mereka juga jarang berbicara. Tapi emang sih, setiap mereka berdua jumpa atau papasan, ada aura aneh gitu. Dan Ino turut merasakan itu.

Dan juga, Ino pernah melihat di grup chat kelas, saat itu kelas sedang heboh membicarakan _field_ trip, dan Sasuke mengirim ' _Sakura, read PC_ '. Dan ya, memang dari situ lah, Ino mulai curiga. Tetapi ... siapa sangka? Jadi Ino memutuskan untuk mengambil _start_ membaca chat mereka dari 3 hari sebelum _field trip_ —karena terlalu panjang.

 **.**

 **Tukang Modus**

Sakura, kelompok _field trip_ udah dibagi, 'kan?

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Iya, udah. Masa gitu aja gatau.

 **.**

 **Tukang Modus**

Wesss, selo. Galak banget sih. Kelompok kamu siapa-siapa aja?

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Iya lah, galak. Mana ada enggak. Kepo banget. Buat apa nanya-nanya?

 **.**

' _Mampus, gopla modus, kamu Sasuke!'_ Batin Ino durhaka.

 **.**

 **Tukang modus**

Nanya aja ga boleh?

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Kelompok aku, kelompok empat: Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, dan Tenten. UDAH 'KAN?

 **.**

 **Tukang modus**

Yesss sekelompok sama kamu. Eits, cewek cantik ga boleh marah-marah.

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Cuih, amit-amit. Eh, besok jumpa tengah, ya.

 **.**

 **Tukang modus**

Yee, galak-galak tapi ngajak jumpa tengah juga. Pake istilah 'jumpa tengah' lagi. Mau ngajak berantam? Dasar Tsundere.

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ember. Diem ah.

 **.**

 **Tukang mosdus**

Ember?

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

Ember itu artinya emang. Ga apdet banget sih. Gembel.

 **.**

 **Tukang Modus**

Udah ah, udah malem. Tidur sana. Jangan lupa mimpiin pangeran tampanmu ini, oke *wink*

 **.**

Sakura melirik Ino yang senyum-senyum tidak gak jelas, sambil melihat _handphone_ -nya. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengintip apa yang Ino lihat di _handphone_ miliknya. Sakura langsung menarik _handphone_ -nya, saat mengetahui apa yang Ino lihat.

"Ih, SAKURA ... KOK DITARIK SIH. AKU KAN MAU LIHAT CHAT KAMU SAMA PANGERAN TAMPANMU ITUUUU!" teriak Ino keras.

"CIEEE ... UHUK UHUK, SIAPA TUUUH?"

"SASUKE YA? 'Sakura, read PC' CIEEEE."

 _Blush!_

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih Sakura. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, saat mendengar suara Sasuke lah, yang paling besar meneriakkan 'cieee sama Sasuke, nih yeee'. Iya, Sasuke lah yang paling besar berteriak seperti itu. Apakah kepala anak itu sudah terbentur sesuatu? Sudah jelas dirinya yang sedang diejek, tapi malah ikut cie-cie. Kan anjay.

"Sakura, jumpa tengah itu, apa sih? Ketemuan, gitu?" Ino dengan watados (wajah tanpa dosa) bertanya seperti itu.

Sakura menggeram. "Inooooooooo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Alooo ^^ long time no see! Masih boleh ngucapin Happy B'day ke mom Sakura, gak sih? :'( boleh-bolehin aja deng, HAPPY (belated) B'DAY MOM SAKU! Semoga makin-makin(?) deh. Gatau mau ngomong apa. Gift fic-nya ada noh di file, tapi ngegantung gitu aja—belum selesai—jadi yaah, gitu deh.

Oh iya, fic ini bakalan dibuat multi chapter berisi kumpulan drabble (berkesambungan) seputar kejadian field trip ya. Maaf kalo rada gak nyambung. Daaan dengan ini, saya nyatakan hutang saya bertambah *ketok palu*

Juga ... buat fic mc saya yang lama (yang dipublish sebelum bulan Desember 2015) itu bakalan diedit habis, baru diapdet. Tapi gatau kapan selese-nya xD /dirajam. Serius, belakangan ini saya susah nulis, bray. Susaaaah banget hshshs.

 **Review?**


End file.
